Renji's Versions of Songs
by ryn-abarai-loves-grimmjow
Summary: This is what happens when Renji twists lyrics to certain songs. Rated T for some language and adult themes
1. Chapter 1: High School Never Ends

(to the tune of High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup)

(sung by Renji)

Four years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the total dicks  
All the stuck up chicks  
So superficial, so immature  
Then when you graduate  
You take a look around and you say HEY WAIT  
This is the same as where I just came from  
I thought it was over  
Aw that's just great

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends  
High school never ends

Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Yoruichi did  
How did Orihime lose all that weight  
And Matsumoto had a baby so I guess Gin's straight  
And the only thing that matters  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five

Tia Harribel,  
She's the prom queen  
Byakuya,  
Captain of the chess team  
Kon is the clown  
Kenpachi, the quarterback  
I've seen it all before  
I want my money back

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs,  
Who's throwing up before they digest  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
And you're still listen to the same shit you did back then  
High school never ends

High school never ends

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same three friends  
And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then  
High school never ends

High school never ends

High school never ends

Here we go again


	2. Chapter 2: Jingle Bells

Jingle Bells (Kenpachi chasing me)

(sung by Renji)

Dashing through the streets,  
With Kenpachi after me,  
Through the town we go,  
He's laughing all the way; (laughing) (Renji: WHAT?)  
Bells on his hair ring,  
Giving spirits frights,  
It's no fun to run from him  
On a snowy Christmas night!

Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
jingle all the way!  
I'll be in the hospital  
On Christmas day!

4th company, 4th company,  
Please come today!  
I'll be in the hospital

On Christmas day!

.


	3. Chapter 3: Check Yes Rukia

Author Chat:

I do not own Bleach or any of these songs. Please read and tell your friends.

(sung to the tune of Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings)

Check yes Rukia

are you with me  
rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
i won't go until you come outside  
check yes Rukia

kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
cause there's no turning back for us tonight

Pick up your sword  
A O A O ah  
here's how we do

run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me

check yes Rukia

i'll be waiting  
wishing, wanting  
yours for the taking  
just sneak out  
and don't tell a soul goodbye  
check yes Rukia  
here's the countdown  
3...2...1... now fall in my arms  
now they can change the locks  
don't let them change your mind

Pick up your sword  
A O A O ah  
here's how we do

run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me

we're flying through the night  
flying through the night  
way up high,  
the view from here is getting better with  
you by my side

run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me


End file.
